


Survival of The Fittest

by Tessacat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Darkside!Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Survival, Virgin Kylo Ren, reader saves kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: You were used to being alone. It had just been you ever since your mother died when you were young. You spent everyday the same, wake up, hunt, eat, sleep. Until one day a fateful crash would change your life forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo's POV

His head hurt, hell, his whole body hurt. Who long had he been out for? The last thing he remembered was some unidentified flying object crashing into his ship and destroying the left side wings. He pushed up on the glass ceiling of his now destroyed tie silencer, opening the hatch. A rush of frosty air hit him as he opened it. Kylo groaned as he stood up, bones aching from the crash. Snow. Snow was everywhere. Covering the trees, the ground. The hatch. The entire planet was frozen, painting a white, endless abyss. And Kylo had no idea where the fuck he was.

Hoth? he thought to himself, squinting as he peered out into the blinding blanket of snow. But no. There were far too many trees. He had been to enough ice planets to know that they were usually barren, and this was anything but.

Another blast of icy wind hit him. Shivering, he retreated back into the silencer, the sound of the hatch closing sharper than the cold nipping at his face.

~

Reader's POV

You hum to yourself as you work. Chopping up some onions to add into your rabbit stew. False tears run down your cheek as the steady fumes from the onions burn your eyes. You hum louder as the howling wind outside grows in volume.

Wait a second, that doesn't sound like wind.

You drop what you're doing, racing outside to see what the curious noise is. You raised your hand to block the snow from your eyes as you gazed toward the orange painted sky. In stark contrast to the colorful sky was a dark metal object, hurling towards the ground. Your mouth opened in awe. In all your years, you had never seen anything like it, and you'd be damned if you weren't going to investigate it.

~

It was about a one mile trek from your home to the crash site. What you found was a sleek space craft, something straight out of the stories your mother used to tell you. The craft was already halfway through being covered in snow. Whoever the person was that you sensed inside would soon be buried alive. Taking your long walking stick you taped on the top of the craft. No one answered. You tapped harder. Suddenly the top wooshed open, revealing a man wielding a bright red laser stick.

The man was clad in black from head to toe. His massive frame wrapped in thick, textured layers. And yet, he seemed to be no match for the cold. The color was gone from his face, like he was being drained of life right before you. His limbs incessantly shaking, even though you could he was trying to control his movements. But he was failing to fool you. His stark white face gave it away, as did the blue tint of his plush lips. You paused as you looked closer. You liked them. At least you think you did. You had never seen another person besides your mother before. But something deep inside you told you that you found this man beautiful.

The man in question was nervous, and he didn't get nervous. But his vision was blurred from the onslaught on snow and his body ached from the crash. Not to mention he was beginning to lose feeling in both his fingers and toes. Kylo was definitely not 100%.

“Who are you?” He shouts over the howling wind.

You hesitate before answering the question, not sure how to answer. Did he want a name? Because you weren't sure you had one.

“I live about a mile east of here. I saw the crash and came to investigate.” You pause. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. You can leave.” He tries to sound intimidating, but his voice came out shaky due to his constant shivering.

But for some reason, you can't leave him out there, not while knowing that he would surely die.

“If I leave you out here you'll die.”

“That's none of your concern.”

But it was your concern. You haven't seen another human being sense your mother died. And while you had grown used to being alone, seeing another person reminded you how much you missed human interaction.

“I'm not leaving you out here to die!” You shout over the wind.

“Why do you care?” Kylo asks, looking at you incredulously, like no one had ever shown an ounce of concern for his well being before.

“I-I don't know.” You answered honesty. “But I do know for a fact that you will die if you stay out here. Come with me to my home for the night.”

Kylo pondered the offer. He definitely didn't want to die. And the girl seemed trustworthy enough. She clearly didn't know who he was so she had no reason to want him dead.

Kylo disengages his lightsaber.

“Fine.”

~

Kylo's POV

The door slams shut behind him, the sound of the wind only slightly muffled by the walls of the small log cabin. It was quite small, Kylo wondered how anyone could live in such a small space. His bedroom alone was at least 20 times the size of the whole cabin. There were two windows inside the cabin, one on either side with the shutters drawn tight. Underneath the window on the right was a large lumpy mattress covered by a mismatched quilt. A few stray feathers poke out from bed. To the left of him was a small wooden table with two chairs and a long wooden table in the back. Various vegetables and a large pot are scattered across the table. Next to the table, on the floor was a large cast iron cylinder covered with a lid. Kylo pondered what it was used for. It didn't look like a garbage can. On his immediate right, extending out the front of the cabin was a brick fireplace. The mysterious woman whose face was still hidden by a scarf and goggles usher him over to the fireplace. A previous fire had just died out, evident by the red burning coals.

“I'll go get some wood. You can go ahead and take off your clothes.” The woman tells him.

“What?” Why would he take his clothes off? Wouldn't that make him more cold?

“Oh sorry, my scarf must be muffling my voice.” She pulls her scarf down to her neck. “I said you can get undressed.”

Kylo doesn't notice what she says at first. His mind preoccupied by the image of her lips. He thought her lips were pretty, which was a strange thought for Kylo. He never really viewed anyone as pretty. Being Supreme Leader left no time for pleasures such as day dreaming about a strangers lips. Kylo shakes his head, as if he can shake away his thoughts.

“Why would I need to take off my clothes?”

“Skin to skin contact is the fastest way to get your temperature up.” She says as if it's the most obvious thing ever. She then moved towards the door. “I'll be right back.” She leaves quickly, a burst of wind and snow blowing in as she does.

Kylo stood there, unsure what to do. He had never been naked in front of a woman before. Of course, this circumstance would be purely for survival purposes. He supposed you had no ulterior motive. Though it was strange to him that you seemed like getting naked in front of a stranger was a common occurrence.

Another blast of icy wind from the door lets him know she's back. “Oh, you're still dressed.”

Kylo isn't sure how to respond to that.

“You're uncomfortable.” She stated, as if she knew exactly how he was feeling. “Why?”

Kylo doesn't question how she knows what he's feeling, his mind preoccupied with the fact that in a few minutes he may be naked with a woman. “It's just… not usual for two people to strip down in front of each other after meeting for the first time.”

She makes a curious face, although Kylo can still only see her lips. “Huh, I wouldn't know.”

Kylo furrows his brows. “How- how could you not know?”

She shrugs her shoulders. “The only person I've ever met was my mother, and we would change in front of each other. I assumed it was normal.”

“Well you assumed wrong.” Kylo says in a much harsher tone than he intends.

She frowns.

Shit. He didn’t want to upset her.

She doesn’t seem to be bothered by it though, shrugging her shoulders before busying herself with getting the fire started. She lays the logs to the side of the fireplace before going over to what Kylo assumes is supposed to be the kitchen area. She grabs a bundle of dry leaves and grass from a box under the long table that Kylo didn’t notice before.

She comes back to the fire, placing the bundle of dry earth directly atop the hot coals and softly blowing.

This confuses Kylo. He thought blowing on fire would put it out, like blowing out a candle. Apparently not. The tender lights up, small flames imitating from inside it. The woman places the fiery bundle in the center of the fireplace before placing several logs over it.

She takes a step back, watching her handiwork for a moment before starting to undress. She starts with her goggles and hat.

“I was just making dinner when I left to investigate the crash.”

Kylo zones out. No longer paying attention to what she says, too preoccupied with the image of beauty before him. Everything about the girl was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. God he wanted to touch her lips...

Wait, what? What was with this sudden urge to touch a strangers lips. It’s not a feeling he’s familiar with. Perhaps the cold is causing his brain to misfirE. Making him feel things he wouldn’t normally feel. Yes, that must be it.

She’s down to just her shirt and pants now. She’s still talking but Kylo is too nervous to focus on the words coming out of her perfect mouth. He’s sure that if he wasn’t already shaking from the cold, he’d be shaking from nerves.

When she takes off her shirt, it’s as if the whole world had slowed down to admire her. Her fingertips trail up her side as she pulls up the hem of her shirt. She pulls it over her head, leaving her in a thin white bra. It had no padding, making it easy for Kylo to see her hardened nipples.

Kylo takes a shallow breath. Fuck. Control yourself.

She then moves to her pants, gliding them down her hips and off her legs.  
The woman makes a move to take off her bra, causing Kylo to finally break out of his trance.

“S-Stop.” He stutters.”

“So you don’t want any soup?” She questions, obviously thinking his statement was regarding something she had said.

“What? No, I mean don’t take off your bra.” He clarifies.

She tilts her head to the side. “Why?”

She still doesn’t get it.

Before Kylo can open his mouth to respond, the woman seems to have already figured out the answer.

“You’re uncomfortable...That's alright, I'll leave it on. I’m assuming you want me to leave the panties on as well?”

Fuck. Why is it so hot hearing her say panties.

Kylo clears his throat. “Yes.”

“Alright, that just leaves you.”

Kylo doesn't understand. “Leaves me to what?”

“To take off your clothes.” She explains.

Oh, right.

Kylo nods. Shaky fingers slowly remove his clothing. He’s suddenly glad he’s cold, or else she would know his shaking came partially from his nerves.

Finally down to just his underwear, kylo struggles to meet her gaze. As nervous as he was, he didn’t want her to sense any weakness in him.

The woman’s eyes trail down his body. Stop at... is she looking at his-

“Shit. Your hands.” She crosses the distance between him, taking his hand in her own. Kylo looks down at their intertwined hands and notices for the first time that the tips of his fingers are turning purple.

Her hands rub over his in a manner that Kylo could mistake as caring. She didn’t care about him, right? Not even his own mother cared for him. Sending him off to his uncle at a young age in fear that he would turn dark without the proper training. Funny how things turn out.

“Here. Sit down.” She gestures to the floor in front of the fireplace.

Kylo takes a seat as the girl quickly grabs a thick quilt from the bed. She sits down next to Kylo, the skin of their bare arms touching. The woman pulls the blanket around both there shoulders before taking his hand again.

“Can you feel that?” She asks, rubbing the tips of his fingers.

“A little.”

“That’s good.” She lets out a sigh of relief. “If you can still feel it then they can still probably be saved.”

Be saved? Kylo doesn’t get a chance to ask what she means by that, his thoughts interrupted by the woman moving to sit in his lap.

Shit. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure is now. Luckily though for Kylo, she doesn’t seem to notice, only paying attention to his hands.

She takes turns, going back and forth between each hand, massaging the tips of his fingers.

“What are you doing.” Kylo finally speaks, though his voice is rough.

“Helping promote blood circulation.” She laughs lightly, as if him asking had been some kind of joke.

They sit together like this for several minutes before Kylo gets the courage to speak again.

“How are you so warm?” He asked. She almost feels like a radiator against him.

“I’m Yikipi. My species thermoregulator is more advanced than most species of human. Meaning I can survive both extreme cold and extreme heat.”

“Huh.”

Serval more minutes pass before Kylo comes up with another question. A question he should have asked a while ago.

“What’s your name?”

The woman shrugs. “I’m not sure I have one.”

Kylo furrows his brows. “How can you not have a name?”

“My mother used to call me many things. None was ever constant...” She trails off. “What about you? Do you have a name?”

“Yes.” Kylo responds.

“Well, what is it?” The woman seems genuinely curious.

“Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Lunaxxx for helping me write this chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

Soft snores roused you from your peaceful slumber. You awake to find your limbs intertwined with Kylo’s, your cheek pressed against his bare chest. You close your eyes again and snuggle deeper into his chest. You liked this. It had been far too long since you had seen another human being, let alone touched one. The skin to skin contact was nice. It was something you hadn’t realized you missed so much until now.

The soft snores stop suddenly as Kylo begins to stir. Upon waking Kylo sits up abruptly, putting distance between the two of you. 

“W-What are you doing?”

You tilt your head in confusion. “Sleeping.”

“But you were awake... why didn’t you move?”

You shrug. “I was comfortable.”

Kylo shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do you have a headache?” You ask, concerned. 

“Huh? No. I just- you’re just very peculiar.” He explains.

You furrow your brows. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Kylo sighs, standing up and letting the blanket fall to the floor. “Neither really. It’s just a thing.”

You didn’t pay attention to the last thing he said, too distracted by what you saw when he stood up. You had already observed last night that you liked his body, but now there was something different about it, something you didn’t notice before.

“Wow. Your penis is huge.”

Kylo’s face heats up, eyes widening. “My what?” He asks, as if he hadn’t heard you.

“Your penis.” You repeat. “I didn’t know they were that big.” You crawl over on your knees until your eye level with it. When you reach a hand out to touch it Kylo stumbles back, tripping over the lumpy homemade mattress and falling onto it. A few feathers go flying as he lands.

“Y-You can’t just do that!” He sputters, standing back up.

“Why?” Did he think you were going to hurt him.

“Because it’s inappropriate!” He yells.

You shrink back. You didn’t like it when he yelled. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” You frown.

Kylo groans in frustration. “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just... you're doing a lot of things that strangers wouldn’t be doing.”

“Oh... like what?”

“Like taking off your clothes, cuddling with me, trying to touch my dick...”

“What’s a dick?” 

Kylo sighs. “It’s another word for penis.”

“Huh.” You pause. “Are dicks typically that big?”

“It’s only this big when I’m hard.” He tries to explain.

“Why are you hard? What does that mean?” You continue to question him.

“It’s morning wood. It’s what happens to guys when they wake up in the morning.”

“What causes it?”

“Increased blood flow to.. to the penis.” 

Huh, that’s interesting. But then why was Kylo hard last night? “What about last night? You were hard then too.”

Kylo gulps. “No I wasn’t.” He lies.

“Yes you were, I felt it.”

“Do you- do you know what sex is?”

You look at him, slightly offended. “Of course I know what sex is. I’m not a child.”

Kylo doesn’t look as though he believes you. “Then what is it?” 

“It’s how babies are made.” Duh

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Like what?”

“Well.” Kylo hesitates. “Sometimes people do it for fun.”

“They make babies for fun?” You don’t understand.

“You don’t have get pregnant when you have sex.”

Just when you open your mouth to ask another question Kylo begins to speak.

“I should go.” He moves to where his clothes lie on the floor and begins to dress.

You can’t help but feel a pang of sadness at his words. You had been alone for so long. Meeting Kylo had reminded you how much you missed human interaction.

“But where would you go? Your ship is broken” You remind him.

“My ship has a tracker. If it’s still intact then my knights should already be here to collect me.”

You were curious about what his knights were but you were too preoccupied with trying to get him to stay to bother asking. “What if it’s broken? Will you come back?”

“I suppose I’ll have to.” He says as he fastens his belt around his waist. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Don’t you want to stay for breakfast? I have great teas.”

Kylo is already at the door. “I really don’t have time. Though I appreciate the offer.” He opens the door, hand moving to shade his eyes from the harsh stream of sunlight. Outside the now damp ground is covered only by leaves and twigs. Not a trace of snow in sight.

“Where’d all the snow go?” He asks you.

“It melted.” Isn’t it obvious?

“But last night-“

“The weather on my planet changes frequently and rapidly. It’s common for there to be a blizzard one night and it be hot the next.”

“Huh.” Kylo turns back toward you. “Once again I appreciate your hospitality.”

And with that, he was gone.

You let out a deep sigh. You weren’t sure why but it hurt your heart a little to see him go. Perhaps you weren’t all that happy living on your planet alone. At least you had Aurum, the gold coated wolf as company. Your mother had always told you to stay away from wolves, them being dangerous predators. But soon after she died you had found an injured wolf pup. He had been left by his mother to succumb to the elements. The wolf pup was so small, so cute, you couldn’t help but take him in and nurse him back to health. 

Aurum stayed with you while he was young but eventually went out to live on his own, he would still come visit you though. Every few days he would come to see you, usually bearing gifts. You didn't know how intelligent the average wolf was, but it was clear to you that Aurum was superior. He somehow knew about your need for wood. No, not for fire but for carving. You loved carving blocks of wood into animals. Perhaps he remembered from his time with you how you would always collect blocks of wood. At the end of the day it didn’t really matter how he knew. You just appreciated that he did, and every time he came around you would leave him bones and some meat. Not that he needed that from you. He most definitely hunted for himself. But you assume he appreciates receiving food without always having to work for it.

If Kylo had stayed would he have liked Aurum? Would Aurum have liked Kylo?

Unfortunately you don’t currently have time to lay around and think about what could have been, it was time to get you day started. So, you started a fire, put on a pot of water with some tea leaves and got dressed. It was a warm day out so you dressed in a sleeveless tunic and cropped pants. Of course you still wore a pair of boots, protecting your ankles from possible snake bites was essential.

On your way out the door you grab your quiver and bow, slinging it across your back and tightly succuring it by the buckles. Not that you used it for hunting, you relied on the force and your traps to do that. Your arrows were in case you came across somthing force resistant, like a bear.

You whistle softly as you walk through the forest, whistling the tune of the only song you had ever heard. The song that played from the windup music box of your mother’s. Well, at least it was your mothers. It belonged to you now.

You spent time carefully checking each trap, hoping to find a squirrel or rabbit of some sort. Unfortunately all the traps were empty. You weren’t worried though. You still had the fish taps to check down in the river, and you could always hunt if the baskets were empty.

You skip down to the river, the soft running water like a kind of music to you. It always reminded you of when your mother would take you fishing. Of course, most of the time she would just catch her fish from the traps, it was easier that way. But fishing was just more fun to you.

You bend down, carefully picking up the trap made from sticks and lashings to reveal that it had caught no fish. You place it back into the river and check the other two traps. 

‘Huh, looks like I’ll have to hunt today.’ You thought to yourself.

You splash a bit of cool water on your face before retreating from the river and make it your way to your preferred hunting spot.

On the way you make sure to pass by a Chibakuwa bush. A bush full of the incredibly sweet chiba berries. You take a handful of the round purple berries, eating a few yourself and saving the rest as bait for the deer.

You continue through the woods until you arrive at one of your favorite hunting spots. 

Your eyes trace the ground, hunting for the appropriate rocks. You find a thin, flat rock, about the size of your hand and a small, pointed rock. You place the rock in the center of the small clearing and lay the berries on it, using the smaller rock to mash up the berries into a sort of jam. A jam that no deer could resist. 

Happy with your bait you climb up a nearby tree, one with branches that hang in a way to give you a perfect view of the Rock, while perfectly concealing you from view.

You wait there silently, knowing it was only a matter of time before a nearby deer would catch the scent of the freshly smashed berries and come running.

After only a couple of minutes a young buck comes prancing into view. You continue to wait, wanting to let the deer have its tasty last meal before you inevitably make it yours. You didn’t take joy out of killing the animal, although holding the life of a creature in your hands was exhilarating. You assumed it was the power you enjoyed, the killing of an innocent animal, not so much. But you had to eat, so you had to kill.

Suddenly you sensed something, another presence besides you and the deer. It was dark and tense. You invited the feeling of darkness, it reminded you of your mother. However the tense feeling you questioned. It reminded you of Kylo, but Kylo should be long gone by now, shouldn't he?

Whatever, you would investigate it later, right now you had to focus on the deer.

The animal bent it’s neck down to the jam covered rock, eagearlying licky up the sweet and sticky substance. Just as the buck was about to finish its meal, you stuck your hand out, connecting to the force. You feel it as it wraps around you, like a cool dark mist clinging to your skin, flowing through you, through the deer, through everything. You reach through it, taking the deer's neck and with a flick or your wrist, snapping it. The deer falls to the ground, his death immediate and painless. 

You hop down from your perch in the tree, using the force to slow your descent. 

The deer appears to be a five point buck, not that it really mattered to you. The only thing you used the antlers for was to make tips for your arrows. Other than that your main concern was the meat. You had no way of preserving raw meat so you would cook what you needed for the day, save some for Aurum, who was due to come any day now, and the rest you would smoke.

Just as you moved to pick up the animal, you feel the presence you sensed getting closer. Quickly you take your bow and draw an arrow from your quiver, pointing it towards where you sensed the presence.

As it got closer you could hear the twigs snapping beneath its feet, it sounded human. Perhaps it was…

“Kylo?” You question, lowering your bow as a smile makes its way to your face. “You came back.”

“My ship's tracker was broken in the crash. So I may be stuck here for awhile.”

You try to hide your enthusiasm at his statement. “I’m sorry to hear that. But, what are you doing out here?” You question as you put both your bow and arrow back into place. “The cabin is about half a mile south of here.” 

“I guess I got lost.” Kylo answers, his mind seemingly elsewhere. “How did you do that?” 

“Do what?”

Kylo nods his head towards the deer's body.

“Oh. I used the force. It’s the the energy that flow through and-“

“Around all living things.” Kylo finishes with you. “I’m aware… where did you learn this from?” 

“My mother.” 

“Was your mother able to use the force as well?” Kylo takes a step closer to you, observing you.

You look at him slightly confused. Why was he looking at you like that? 

“Yes.” You answer.

“And what was your mother’s name?” He presses.

“I don’t know, I only ever called her mother.”

“Did she ever tell you where she came from? Or stories from her childhood?”

“She told me many stories, mainly about the Sith and the Jedi.” You say the word Jedi as if it were poison on your tongue.

Kylo quirks a brow. “It sounds like you're not fond of the Jedi.”

“Have you not heard of them?” You ask. “They’re terrible!”

There’s a hint of a smile on Kylo’s face. “Oh I’ve heard. But I am curious to know what you have heard about them.”

“Well first off, they forbid love and passion. I mean, for a group of people who consider themselves the good guys, shouldn’t love be at the top of their list? They also burnt books with information they disagreed with. Like, who gave them the Authority to do that? And don’t even get me started on the way they treat their padawans!”

“And what do you know about the Sith.” 

You take a deep breath, calming yourself from your previous rant. “The Sith are misunderstood, all they want is to bring order, to make the galaxy a better place for everyone.”

Kylo’s hint of a smile grows larger. “It sounds like your mother taught you well.”

“She did… why all these questions?”

“I think we may have quite a bit in common.”

It takes you a moment to understand what he’s saying, but when it finally clicks, you smile. “You’re force sensitive too.” You pause. “I should have realized it before when I saw your lightsaber…. Are you-Are you a Sith?”

“Not quite yet, but I’m getting there.” Kylo smiles at the sound of delight in your voice.

Your eyes light up. “Then you could teach me? Right? To be like you?”

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes… I think it’s what my mother wanted for me too.”

“Well, while I’m here I see no problem in furthering your knowledge in the ways of the darkside.”

Your face lights up at his words and a soft squeal of delight leaves your throat.

“Thank you!” You say as you rush forward enveloping Kylo in a hug.

You can feel Kylo tense up, standing there for a moment before awkwardly patting your back.

After a moment you step away, sensing his unease.

“You’re uncomfortable again.” You frown, disappointed that you made him feel that way.

Kylo sighs “It’s not your fault, you just have to learn boundaries.”

“ I suppose you’ll teach me those too?” You question, laughing lightly.

“I suppose I will.”


End file.
